Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!
Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou! là bài hát nhân vật trong Inazuma Eleven GO Character Song Original Album của Endou Mamoru và Someoka Ryuugo. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko), Someoka Ryuugo (CV: Kase Yasuyuki) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát mang âm hưởng vui tươi của cuộc gặp lại giữa hai người bạn cũ với tình bạn tâm giao. Bài hát có lời hay, tuy chia tay nhau mà vẫn mang được sắc thái sôi động. Đúng vậy, dù thời gian có qua mau thì tình bạn và trái tim yêu đá bóng vẫn còn cháy bỏng trong tim những người bạn. Bài hát cũng thể hiện nỗi nhớ của hai người bạn về thời xa xưa khi nhìn về quá khứ. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 円堂守:あん時約束したあの場所に みんなであつまって見上げたら 染岡 竜吾:たくさんの実がなり花咲いた あの木も俺らも成長したんだなぁ! 円堂守:思い出や夢語ったり 恋の相談したり お互い励まし合っては 暗い話、笑い飛ばしっ! ひさしぶりっ!相変わらずだなっ? お前らマジで変わったとこなどない! スーツ着ててもジャージ着ててもそのキャラはガチ変わってない! ひさしぶりに、逢った瞬間にっ! あの日に戻りテンションも上がる 円堂守:「お前ら俺の自慢のダチだっ!」 このメンバーが最高! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 染岡 竜吾 :あれからどれくらいたったのかなっ? それぞれの道へ旅立って 円堂守:見た目は大人になったけど 夢見る心は、子供にも負けない! 染岡 竜吾:いつも通っていた道で すれ違う少年に あん時の俺を重ねて さらにハートに火がつくぜっ! ひさしぶりっ!元気にしてたか? お前らのこと忘れたことなどない! こうしてまた再会できた喜びがガチ嬉しい! ひさしぶりに、プリクラ撮ろうぜっ! 染岡 竜吾:土産話交換しながら 今日の日のこと思い出しては 明日からまた頑張れる! 円堂守:あっという間に 時は流れて そろそろ帰る時間になっちまった 染岡 竜吾:「楽しい時は過ぎるの早い!」別れるのガチ淋しいけど ひさしぶりに、逢えて良かったぜっ! なんかあったらすぐメールしろよ! また逢える日を楽しみにして 「元気でなっ!さよなら、またねっ!」 NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 'Bản Romaji' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Endou Mamoru: antoki yakusoku shita ano basho ni minna de atsumatte miagetara Someoka Ryuugo: takusan no mi ga nari hana saita ano ki mo orera mo seichou shitan da naa! Endou Mamoru: omoide ya yumegatattari koi no soudan shitari otagai hagemashi atte wa kurai hanashi, warai tobashi! hisashiburi! aikawarazu da na? omaera MAJI de kawatta koto nado nai! SUUTSU kitetemo JAAJI kitetemo sono KYARA wa GACHI kawattenai! hisashiburi ni atta shunkan ni! ano hi ni modori TENSHON mo agaru Endou Mamoru: “omaera ore no jiman no DACHI da!” kono MENBAA ga saikou! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Someoka Ryuugo: ara kara dore kurai tatta no kana? sorezore no michi e tabidatte Endou Mamoru: mitame wa otona ni natta kedo yumemiru kokoro wa kodomo ni mo makenai! Someoka Ryuugo: itsumo totteita michi de surechigau shounen ni antoki no ore wo kasanete sara ni HAATO ni hi ga tsuku ze! hisashiburi! genki ni shiteta ka? omaera no koto wareta koto nado nai! koushite mata saikai dekita yorokobi ga GACHI ureshii! hisashiburi ni PURIKURA torouze! Someoka Ryuugo: miyagebanashi koukan shinagara kyou no hi no koto omoidashite wa ashita kara mata ganbareru! Endou Mamoru: atto iu ma ni toki wa nagarete sorosoro kaeru jikan ni nacchimatta Someoka Ryuugo: “tanoshii toki wa sugiru no hayai!” wakareru no GACHI sabishii kedo hisashiburi ni, aete yokatta ze! nanka attara sugu MEERU shiro yo! mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shite “genki de na! sayonara, mata ne!” NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Endou Mamoru: That place where we made the promise back then We all gathered there and looked up at it Someoka Ryuugo: Tons of flowers with fruit were blooming on it That tree grew up just like we did! Endou Mamoru: Memories, talk of dreams, love consultations We’ll comfort each other and send scary talk away with laughs! It’s been awhile! Things going the same? You seriously haven’t changed at all! Whether you’re wearing a suit or a jersey, you’re the same character as ever! It’s been a long time, but the moment we saw each other It brings us back to those days and gets us excited Endou Mamoru: “You guys are friends I’m proud of!” These members are the best! NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Someoka Ryuugo: How long has it been since we last met? We all went our separate ways Endou Mamoru: We may look like adults on the outside But we haven’t given up our dreaming hearts from childhood! Someoka Ryuugo: Seeing the boys walking on the path we always used to walk through Brings us back to our own times and lights a fire in our hearts! It’s been awhile! Have you been doing well? I’ve never forgotten you for even a moment! I’m so darn happy to see you again like this! It’s been a while, so let’s take pics at the photo booth! Someoka Ryuugo: While exchanging tips on getting presents We’ll remember what happened today And get the strength to do our best tomorrow! Endou Mamoru: Time passes in the blink of an eye It’s almost time for me to go Someoka Ryuugo: “Time flies when you’re having fun!” but I’m so darn sad to part ways It was great seeing you after so long! Drop me a message if anything comes up! I’m looking forward to the next time we can see each other again “Stay well! Farewell, see you again!” NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná nà nà na ná ná Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná ná ná na nà na Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Endou Mamoru: Nơi mà trước đây chúng ta từng thực hiện một lời hứa Giờ hãy cùng nhau trở lại và nhìn xem cái gì kìa Someoka Ryuugo: Hoa khoe sắc thắm cùng cây trái xum xuê đang nở rộ Trông thật cao lớn giống như chúng ta bây giờ này! Endou Mamoru: Nhớ những kỷ niệm xưa cũ, những ước mơ cùng những cảm xúc của trái tim Thoải mái với nhau và kể những câu chuyện buồn vui với nụ cười luôn hiện trên môi Đã lâu thế rồi à! Liệu mọi việc có còn như cũ không? Sao trông cố nhân vẫn cứ điềm tĩnh như ngày nào! Dù cho trên ngoài khoác bao nhiêu thứ nhưng vẫn mang dáng hình tính người thưở xưa Đúng là lâu rồi ta mới có dịp gặp lại nhau Lại mang theo bên mình thời gian ngày nào với những niềm vui Endou Mamoru:"Các bạn luôn là những người bạn tớ tự hào!" Vì bất cứ thành viên nào trong chúng ta cũng là nhất! Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná nà nà na ná ná Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná ná ná na nà na Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Someoka Ryuugo: Thử hỏi bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối ta gặp nhau đây? Khi đường chia cách phân lối mỗi người đi mỗi ngã Endou Mamoru: Đúng là khi nhìn vào đều đã là những kẻ trưởng thành Nhưng giấc mơ ngày thơ ấu vẫn còn sống mãi trong chúng ta! Someoka Ryuugo: Cùng nhìn những đứa trẻ trên con đường ta đã từng đi qua xưa kia Đưa ta trở lại thời thơ ấu với ngọn lửa bùng cháy như thưở nào! Đã lâu lắm rồi nhỉ! Cố nhân liệu có còn khỏe không? Nơi đây không phút nào quên được nỗi nhớ người bạn hữu! Thật hạnh phúc biết bao khi biết người xưa vẫn còn nhớ chốn cũ mà trở lại nơi này! Chỉ trong chốc lát thôi tất cả chỉ còn nằm trong những tấm hình Đó là món quà mà chúng ta dành tặng cho nhau Someoka Ryuugo: Hôm nay quả thật là một ngày khó phai Để mang đến nghị lực cùng làm hết sức cho ngày mai! Endou Mamoru: Thời gian luôn chóng qua tưởng chừng trong nháy mắt Lại đến lúc chúng ta phải nói câu giã từ Someoka Ryuugo: "Thời gian với cậu thật vui!", và nỗi buồn này lại đan xen lên trên những con đường đi Vui sao lâu rồi còn gặp lại được người xưa! Tin nhắn việc gì cứ gửi lại chốn tình thân nhé! Biết đến khi nào mới có dịp tao ngộ "Mạnh giỏi nhé! Chào tạm biệt, hẹn gặp lại lần sau!" Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná nà nà na ná ná Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Ná ná ná ná na nà na Ná ná ná ná na nà nà Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc